Tallum
Tallum or in full, the 1st Autonomous Orbis of the Tallum System, is one of the recently reintegrated planets of the United Earth Federation. It is ruled from the capital building, the Imperium Centrum in the Primum District. The Tallumites are ruled by a technological elite, most speak Tallingua, follow the ideals of the technological elite and are followers of the cult Scientia Disciplina. They are lead by the Scientiae Praesulis '''and reign in soveriegn control of the systems brother planet '''Primus Carnem. Although citizens are somewhat mechanical, the Galactic Center Census Bureau regard them as human, and so does the United Earth Federation. __ToC__ History The history of the Tallum System from its founding to the current day. Pre-Isolation *'2353' 'The two brothers, Caiphas and Jasiel Ethni, commanders of the ''Tallerium EE-I expedition, colonize the planets of (then) Tallerium EE-I (presently Tallum) and Tallerium EE-II (presently Primus Carnem). The populations were at that time: Tallum - 400,000 Primus Carnem - 600,000 *'''2361 Primus Carnem is finally considered an agri-world, as huge farms spread far enough for meaningful intergalactic trade in food produce. Tallum is still building up however is not far behind. *'2375' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 520,000 Primus Carnem - 780,000 *'2378' Tallum catches up and becomes an agri-world, however its primary concern is still science. *'2380' Scientists from Tallum withdraw from Dr. Brownstein's research team, investors also withdraw funding and instead begin a human enhancement research department on Tallum. *'2391' Major breakthroughs in mechanical limbs are made and soon the middle class of Tallum can afford to replace their human limbs with prostetic ones. *'2400' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 701,000 Primus Carnem - 1,051,000 *'2407' The first instances of Tallumite-Carnemite racism is recorded. In a heated political debate the Carnemite representative calls the Tallumites "a pile of snobby augmentations that couldn't do something right even if you held both hands along the way". And the Tallumite representatives response was to call the Carnemites "a pile of malformed flesh that believes its clever because it can pull the trigger of a gun". The Earth Empire response to the Tallumite statement was that they shouldn't insult the human race, or expulsion of the planet Tallum will be considered. *'2425' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 944,000 Primus Carnem - 1,416,000 *'2426' The Tallumite system is given money to start building heavy industries. Primus Carnem delays this due to population discontentment while Tallum swiftly proceeds with the construction of heavy industries. *'2447' Primus Carnem finally puts industry funds to use. *'2450' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 1,272,000 Primus Carnem - 1,908,000 *'2462' Tallumite heavy industries get to the point where they can build a orbital dry docks, as soon as they are finished construction begins on the first Tallumite designed space craft called the "Chalybs" class frigate. *'2468' In an effort to keep up with their brother planet, Primus Carnem leaders order the construction of a space dock and then the production of Carnemite designed "Aggressor" class destroyers. *'2475' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 1,714,000 Primus Carnem - 2,571,000 *'2500' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 2,310,000 Primus Carnem - 3,465,000 *'2510' The politicians of the Tallum System both ask for the Tallum and Primus Carnem fleets to be sent to secure Pandora but are refused due to the size of it. *'2525' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 3,113,000 Primus Carnem - 4,669,000 *'2550' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 4,194,000 Primus Carnem - 6,291,000 *'2575' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 5,651,000 Primus Carnem - 8,477,000 *'2597' The Carnemites construct land to space plasma cannons due to the advent of the Earth-Cybran war spreading to border worlds. *'2600' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 7,615,000 Primus Carnem - 11,422,000 *'2619' The Tallumites build several Defence Orbitors (mass driver space turrets) in anticipation of Cybran forces. *'2625' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 10,261,000 Primus Carnem - 15,391,000 *'2643' The first Cybran fleets begin to try and capture the Tallum system, however the Tallumite Defence Orbitors manage to fight off these attacks. The Carnemites use their land to space cannons to fight off the contingents sent to invade them. *'2650' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 13,826,000 Primus Carnem - 20,738,000 *'2675' Stats-Earth population census: Tallum - 18,630,000 Primus Carnem - 27,943,000 *'2699' The Aeon and Cybran begin their heavy offensive agianst the Earth Empire, several fleets try to capture the Tallum System but are defeated by the combined forces of the EarthCom Fleet and the colonial ships from Tallum and Primus Carnem. The Earthen fleet took heavy losses and was reduced to a third of its original size and without the production capabilities it soon went into a period of decay due to lack of proper supplies. Isolation *'2770' *'2805' *'3011' *'3045' After Re-Federation *'3257' The 4th Fleet for the Readmission and Reconstruction of the Empire (4-Recon) of the new EarthCom enters the Tallum System and hails the locals. At first, citizens are confused about humanity returning as a federation, however, the Scientiae Praesulis swears Tallum's loyalty to the Federation. Governments Imperium Centrum Scientiae Praesulis Economy Taxes Culture Scientia Disciplina Technology Mechanical Enhancements Military Sub-Military Equipment This is a ... Foriegn Relations Federation Category:Universe (Super Warmonkey)